Treat me nicely
by FireSpringRoses
Summary: How can you let go of the one that you cannot afford to lose? How do you cope when you cannot say what you want? You simply do. R/M and D/W


"Treat me nicely"

"Miss, Miss" the girl yelled from down the stairs and Marian walked out of her chamber to see what why her maid was being so loud. A few hours before supper, she was already tired from the long ride and wanted nothing but to rest.

"What is it Laura? Why are you so blushed? Did you run your way here?" she asked the girl, once she saw her trying to catch her breath. "Yes my Lady. I have a message for you and it is an emergency". Laura asked, with a nod, for permission to sit and Marian rolled her eyes. "Of course. If you won't sit, you will faint from exhaustion".

She left the room to bring some water. She decided to send all the servants out of the house and so she did. This way, Marian made sure that she would be alone with Laura, while their conversation took place. No one should be around to listen to things that were meant to be only between the two women. Laura was the only one she could trust her secrets with. She was the only one, except for her father, who new about the Nightwatchman and the true nature of Marian's relationship with Robin and his gang.

Wondering what was the, so important, matter and who the sender of the message was, she found herself smiling. 'Who else other than the usual outlaw, or his fellow-men?'. Soon, she gave up the smile. The routine was that, every time her assistance was required things were not good. A sigh left her lungs as she thought how naive she had been because she had woken up with the hope that this day would be a day off her usual -or rather 'unusual'- duties.

"Drink slowly and tell me". Laura found her natural color and spoke. "It was you know who" she said with a knowing look towards her mistress. Marian nodded. 'The man from the woods!' she thought. "Go on" she gestured and took a sit by the window, not to enjoy the view but to be able to oversee the road out of the Hall. "He said that he needs your help" Laura closed her eyes to recall from her memory what the exact words, of the former noble man, were.

When Laura had finished her story, Marian's suspicions were verified. Instantly, she took a basket, filled it with bread and meat, and turned to Laura. "Go to my room and bring the two small bottles from my drawer" "Yes my Lady" she ran upstairs and was back two minutes later. Laura handed the bottles to Marian. "Now you are good to go, my Lady" "If anyone asks of me..." "Worry not. I know what to do. It is hardly the first time". Once Marian was out of sight, Laura looked the huge pile of clothes that needed washing. She wouldn't complain though. 'If Lady Marian can deal with the Sheriff and his evil plans then I can deal with this pile or with one that is even bigger' she laughed and started picking up the clothes.

Far deep in the Sherwood forest, Much and Allan appeared, out of thin air, in front of Marian and she was taken aback. Her horse was equally startled and stood on his two, back legs. "Easy there beauty. I wish no harm" Allan said and took the reins and with that, the control of the scared animal. "Who was that for?" Marian asked him and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, for both of you" he flashed a grin and helped her to dismount the horse. "Allan!" John's deep voice called the man to task. "Where is he?" Marian asked. "Come quickly. Djaq is worried" Much told her, with a look full of anxiety.

"Finally you're here. Did you bring it?" the Saracen asked once the group approached. She looked tired but she had no intention to rest unless the injured man felt better himself. "This is all I found. Is it any good?" Marian asked as she showed the bottles of medicine to the gifted healer. Djaq opened them one by one and smelled the liquids. "I think I can do my job with these" Djaq smiled for the first time since last night.

She got to Will's side and forced him to drink a few drips. "It will help you regain your strength. Eating those mushrooms was a bad idea but you never listen. And then you get in the my way while I am fighting only to get hurt with a dagger" she said while he was drinking. 'You think that I am a tiny woman who cannot defend herself, don't you? But I don't need protection, I need you to be well and not reckless. I need you safe because I am worried, you fool' she thought and looked at him.

Her look was reassuring and Will felt a little better, even with the chiding. Watching her worried, hovering, wasn't helping him. That smile helped more than the medicine. Djaq squeezed his hand and went on. "Now let me see your cut. As if food poisoning wasn't enough. Men!" she shook her head. "You said that already" "Oh now you listen when I speak huh? Just let me treat you". Will smiled. 'I had to get in the way, or that man would have killed you. And if he had succeeded how would I live? But I cannot say that aloud, can I?' he thought. He simply smiled again and closed his eyes, enjoying her 'tough love' way.

"Why hadn't you come earlier to find me? I cannot guess your troubles" Marian demanded with an angry look. "He didn't want us to be a burden to you but we were running out of ideas" Much explained hesitantly, looking away. "I can't say that it surprises me much, but I expected more of you". "There's little I can do" Much said. Marian knew that since the incident with Gizborne and Djaq being captive, she and Robin weren't in the best of terms. "Is he gone to avoid me?" she asked, afraid of a positive answer to her quest. "No, no. He will be back soon. He went to the Locksley to see if there were others injured after the attack. We left the place very quickly, we didn't have time to spare with Will losing his senses".

An hour later, the leader's voice brought the gang 'back to life'. "How's Will?". Allan got to his feet and answered. "He's sleeping now. I wouldn't worry about him. He has two of the finest ladies to take care of him" he grinned at Robin. "Marian is still here?" Robin asked unsure of what to feel with that piece of information. "The fact that you are surprised is insulting" Marian, who had gone to get some herbs, came from behind and pushed him slightly with her shoulder. "It is late. You should be home by now". He told her as soberly as he could.

He couldn't help, though, the thought that she might had stayed there to see him. It was the most pleasant thought the had for days. After her betrothal to Gizborne, he wouldn't allow himself to think of anything close to her. But the fact that he knew what a traitor that man was, couldn't let him forget as he should. Her presence there, made him feel much better. He couldn't resist. More alive, he was, than any of those long days of her absence.

"I had to make sure that Will won't pay for your mistakes". It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she had said but fewer seconds to reply. "I don't risk my men as lightly as you think. But if you could persuade your husband-to-be, to be less cruel and stop attacking innocent people then perhaps I'll reconsider my methods. Thank you for the food and the medicine. Much, escort Lady Marian to her house. We wouldn't have Lord Gizborne's future wife to get hurt" he said in a hard voice and went to check on Will, turning his back to her. Much was speechless with his master's words. Allan tried to say something but John stopped him.

Marian stared for some time at Robin, hoping that he would try to apologize but when she realized that he wouldn't, turned to the outlaws. "I leave now. My father will be worried if he comes home and doesn't find me. Much let me know if there is anything else you need and give Will my regards". She mounted her horse and left the gang before she would let her tears wet her face.

"That was rude" Djaq spoke looking at Will who was sleeping like a baby. "Djaq, not now" Allan warned her. Robin paid no attention to either of them. "I'll be at Locksley. Some of the people there need help. If anything happens you know where to find me" he said. Then, he took his bow and a few arrows and started running in the forest.

On his way back to the forest he decided to walk more slowly. It wasn't so much a conscious decision but a necessity, because he was so tired from that long day. The night was falling in that autumn's day and the sky was purple blue. Blue, he thought and his mind went to Marian. 'How is it possible that so many things are related to her?' was his second thought. 'They wouldn't, if you weren't relating them to her' his minded argued with nerve. 'Great! Now I'm arguing with myself. Just what I needed' he shook his head. Suddenly he saw the first houses of Knighton. "How did I get here?" he wondered and stopped walking.

"It seems that you walked yourself here" a female voice told him kindly. It was Laura. He looked at her jumbled and turned to leave saying "Maybe, but I'd better walk myself away as well" "You go and apologize, NOW" her voice wasn't as polite as before. "What?" he asked even more confused. "You heard me" "I..." "You don't know why, right? Her father is in his room. If you are quiet, as usual, you will be unnoticed. Go". He knew very well what he had to do but she gave him the extra push he needed. Robin thanked her with half a smile and climbed up to Marian's window.

"Women in this house have their special way to make a guest feel comfortable! Your maid almost snarled at me" he said and waited for her to let him enter. "Some guests don't deserve to be better treated" she replied sitting on her bed, without motioning him to get closer. So he remained there, out of the window. "I didn't mean what I said" his soft voice had her heart melted. "Is Will any better?" she asked in low, unsure voice, not commenting on what he had told her. He nodded yes. "Good" she replied.

"I know that I said some horrible things but you weren't much better yourself. I had just recovered from a nasty fight and I had an injured man in my gang and a dozen injured men in the village. Two of them are still in danger. And then you came and instead of support you offer me an accusation. I make mistakes. True. But I don't let others to pay, if I can help it. You hurt me deeply, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I am sorry for that" he spoke and he saw her expression changing.

"I need your... friendship, Marian. I need you to believe in me. I cannot go on if I know that you think something like that about me". He wanted to say love, but he knew that there would be no point. Even if she loved him, he could never have that love...

"You should go back. Your men need you" she said and got to the window. "I am sorry too. It was wrong to speak like that but I got worried for all of you and I didn't think through what I said" she touched his hand. "We were both hurtful to each other. But that's over now".

She had to remove her hand, she knew it, but she couldn't. She didn't want to step away. Her mind was full of him. She would hold on that. On the feeling of wholeness that she had every time he was there. 'It is nice. Like old times... Him responding to my touch'. How many times would she have the opportunity to feel him? Not many. She would soon be the wife of another. 'Let's make the most of it, tonight' she thought.

He had to leave, he knew it, but leaving wasn't an option. Not as long as she had her hand on his. 'With how little a man can be content'. It was like her warmth was being transferred through that simple touch to his body and straight to his heart. A fervor enough to heal, for some time, the broken heart of his. But what would happen once the effect of that sensation was gone? She could be the wife of another. 'Let's make the most of it, tonight' he thought.

So they stayed like that all night, until the first light of the sun fell on their hands. Only then, Robin left after kissing that beloved hand gently.


End file.
